


Time Apart

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Time changes everything.





	Time Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So I replayed Arkham Knight while sick, and then this became a thing.
> 
> I don't own them --> Rocksteady

_”WHY. AREN’T. YOU. WORKING?!”_ The high-pitched scream would have been comical, save for the hysteria trapped within each word. Curious grey eyes, once a sparkling blue before claws had torn into them but years ago, glanced down the long tunnel before them. The creaking of metal followed the figure down the large tunnel, the leg brace almost resisting the dampness of the air as it was lead towards the screaming. Green eyes of robotic figures peered out from the darkness, watching as the figure approached a workbench. A man was standing on one side, one hand clamped around a wrench that was currently beating some circuitry to dust. He paused when the approaching figure had stopped, a slight creak of metal sounding out in the silence.

“You aren’t as careful as you once were Edward.” The voice was slightly raspy, his s’s now a faint lisp.

“…leave me alone, I’ve already given you my word.” The voice responding was full of venom and spite, acidic green eyes narrowed. The other was undeterred, Jonathan Crane slowly starting to circle the other, who watched with increasing suspicion.

“I wonder, what have they done to you?” The question hung in the damp air, suspicion now tinted with confusion. “The Edward I knew, would never let himself fall to ruin, yet here we are.”

“Ruin? And what is that supposed to mean?” Nigma sounded affronted, a slight fear lingering so close to the surface, that Jonathan could almost taste it. “I am just fine!”

“No, you aren’t, you just don’t wish to admit it aloud. Are you afraid that if you do, you’ll unravel?” Jonathan whispered from behind the man, his breath on the back of his neck causing goosebumps to form on pale skin. Thin fingers gently traveled over Edward’s cheek, the dragging nails causing an unbidden shudder.

“N-No, I have no idea what you’re speaking about…” Edward’s voice was no longer steady, looking everywhere but those grey eyes boring into his own.

“Admitting the truth does not make you weak.” Jonathan whispered, his voice no longer unsettling, but more comforting. “Your fear, I do not wish to see it.” Nigma looked surprised, brows raised as the other drew back. This wasn’t like Jonathan, who often antagonized the other just to experience his macabre high.

“You have changed, haven’t you?” Edward said after regaining his composure, dirty hands reaching to slowly take Crane’s hand into his. “So much…”

“I’ve merely had time to see, what I was blind to before.” The reply was soft, the two gazing at each other. This peaceful moment did not last, the two distant as Scarecrow’s plan commenced. By the end of the night, Edward watched as Batman was laid bare for all to see, his jubilation short lived as Jonathan was made victim of his own toxin. Edward didn’t even care when he was taken down by Batman and Selina hours later, his entire body sore as he was tossed into a cell full of the incompetent nobody’s Batman had apprehended earlier. No, his eyes fixated on the shivering man in the corner, eyes holding a crazed look that made Penguin and Two-Face back away from their former “leader”.

“Oh Jonathan, look what’s happened now.” Edward held only pity in his eyes, taking almost an hour to convince Jonathan he was not going to harm him. As the hours passed into daytime, the other villains were escorted out one by one, leaving Edward and Jonathan left. Edward’s stare was cold to those around them, hands gentle as he comforted the man in his arms. They had vanished when guards came to retrieve them, the only thing left was a question mark etched in blood.

They would be back.  
  



End file.
